


Frenetic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [177]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frenetic: adjective: fri-ˈne-tik: Fast and energetic in a rather wild and uncontrolled way</p>
<p>first used in the 14th century. Middle English frenetik insane, from Anglo-French, from Latin phreneticus, modification of Greek phrenitikos, from phrenitis inflammation of the brain, from phren-, phrēn diaphragm, mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenetic

**Author's Note:**

> found this quote this morning, and it reminded me of the boys somehow,
> 
> “To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart and to sing it to them when they have forgotten.” Arne Garborg

It was one of those days...

Usually between cases, Sherlock would become quiet and remove himself from the world, as if powering down into sleep mode, saving his energy for when the next case appeared. Today was not one of those days. He was frenetic, up at 4 am, dressed and already messing about with unidentifiable and probably hazardous substances in his lab, at least since they started sharing a bed, the kitchen was simply a kitchen again...then out for a walk, then back, playing, John supposed you could call it that...then back to his experiments, then pacing, back and forth. By now, John was accustomed to every mood, every twist and turn of his mercurial lover's personality, so he usually waited him out. Finally, as Sherlock reached for the violin once more, John shook his head.

"Love, come 'ere."

"John-I can't...everything's too noisy today...I can't get ahead of it..."

"Let me help?"

Sherlock finally stopped moving and looked in John's eyes. He nodded, then walked over to the couch, as if walking through quicksand, finally falling to his knees in front of John.

"Come, lie down, let me help?" John held out his hand for him.

Sherlock clambered onto the couch and curled up in John's lap. He took a deep breath and sighed as John lightly ran his hand through his disheveled curls.

"Some days, the world just spins too fast for you doesn't it?"

Sherlock nodded.

"It feels like everything needs to be answered or fixed, and I can't see any of it, it's all coming at me, whirling and it won't stop, can you make it stop, John?" He whispered, holding on tightly to his hand.

"Just breathe for me, close your eyes and breathe, feel my hand in yours, hold on to me, remember the day we met...we had never seen each other before, and yet, you could tell everything about me, everything you could see...breathe...you knew all about me before you even knew my name."

"No, John..." He turned to look at him, placing a trembling hand on his strong, calm face and whispered, "...no, love, I saw the barest outline that day, you always were and are so much more. You are my rock, my peace, my resting place. You are my heart, John Watson."

John smiled softly at him, then kissed his nose, his forehead, then his lips.

"Don't forget that, love, yeah? You aren't alone anymore, you have me, every bit, you know that, yeah? When you need the world to stop, I'm here to hold you."

Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. "Hold on to me, please?"

"I'n here, love."

John held on to him until evening fell, through the rising of the moon, and into the new day, until he felt Sherlock uncurl and stretch.

"Morning, love."

"You never moved."

"No."

"Oh, John..."

"It was what you needed, what we needed."

"Tea. Tea is what is needed now."

"Yes, love, tea."

Sherlock turned and found John's lips, and grinned. "My turn, love."


End file.
